A variety of handheld input devices exist for detecting input from a user during use. For example, a stylus can be utilized to provide input by contacting a surface, such as a touch panel. The touch panel may include a touch sensitive surface that, in response to detecting a touch event, generates a signal that can be processed and utilized by other components of the electronic device. The stylus can include a sensor, such as at a tip of the stylus, to detect input based on user activity. Typically, a user can move one or more input devices, such as a stylus, across a surface in a pattern that the device translates into an input command.